


b i t e

by magicinourfingertips



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, its sad boi hours, oma is pinning and we are all sad, pre-killing game setting, somewhat kiibo bashing in oma's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicinourfingertips/pseuds/magicinourfingertips
Summary: notice me, saihara-chan.





	b i t e

_Kiss me on the mouth and set me free_  
_Sing me like a choir_  
_I can be the subject of your dreams_  
_Your sickening desire_  
_Don't you wanna see a man up close_  
_A phoenix in the fire_

your hair is a shade of blue i have never seen before, tinted navy in the luminescent lights every high school uses. your gold eyes, sharp and observant, eyes at the door where akamatsu-san is standing. she's idly chatting to a student that looks like a robot, yet wears a synthetic wig.

ah yes, that's k1-bo, the newest addition to the class. the ultimate robot.

i hate him, i hate him, i hate him.

i watch, huddled up at the corner of the classroom, head buried deep into a prank manual. i have a reputation to keep, haha, i cannot lose it as the ultimate supreme leader.

you still haven't noticed me? good, i don't want to be caught staring dreamily at saihara-chan. i don't need to send my group of frien- no, followers- after the people that made the rumours. 

besides, what will you think of me once that happens?

have you wondered why i haven't approached you yet? well, that's really simple saihara-chan.. i really, really like you. you're so beautiful when you encourage your friends to be like you. no matter where you are i feel like flying over to you instantly like a magnet to it's base. i admire your skills in solving cases and it never ceases to amaze me that a classmate of mine- you- are an ultimate detective.

of course i never say it out loud, you fool. 

i am a liar, i cannot, i cannot-

"ouma-kun?"

oh.

you turned around, looking me straight in the eye. i stand up on an instinct, sweaty palms clenching the hem of my shirt nervously. saihara-chan, did you need my assistance?

"saihara-chan, i-"

k1-bo beats me to it.

he approaches you as you stand up to face me, red tinting his cheeks. "hello, saihara-kun! akamatsu-san told me that we have the same schedules.."

damn you k1-bo. 

an apologetic look crosses your face as you turn to address k1-bo with a weary smile, small hands unconsciously pulling your hat down as you try to hide your face from the stranger. even after spending 2 years in this school you're still as shy as you first arrived.

god, you make me feel insanely stupid with my hand outstretched halfway midair, ready to greet you.

maybe instead of hiding behind this book, i should approach you and invite you to that cafe near the library. i've heard from amani-kun that you really like their earl grey cake.

.

.

.

.

.

no, that'll make me look really stupid. you don't even like me.

i watch from the back corner of the room as kaito saunters towards you, holding an astronomy book. harakuwa-san smiles, brushing a strand of stray hair behind her ear as she listens to the symphony of the room. yonaga-san chatters with shinguuji-kun about some art piece she made. chabashira-san, yumeno-san and shirogane-san laugh loudly, probably starting to launch the magic club they had been talking about for weeks.

_so kiss me on the mouth and set me free  
but please, don't bite_

my beloved saihara.. 

**if only you could see the way you light up my world.**

**Author's Note:**

> Published on Amino under my account _hanahaki_.


End file.
